


Yes

by MaggicSorceress



Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [30]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Error is STRESSED, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reaper in the background be like:, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but they so in love, just do it!, these dorks are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggicSorceress/pseuds/MaggicSorceress
Summary: Error has something very important to ask Ink.
Relationships: Error/Ink, Ink/Error
Series: Maggic's Undertale Human AU [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623928
Comments: 25
Kudos: 91





	Yes

Error tried to be calm when he picked Ink up from work.

He tried not to let his hands shake as Ink pulled him into a kiss, or as he held the passenger door open for Ink to slide inside. He tried to keep some steady conversation going as they drove, barely processing Ink’s comments around the pounding of his own heart.

Ink took his hand as he drove, peppering his hand with soft kisses, barely containing giggles. Error smiled.

“You seem happy for just having got off of work.” Error said.

“Of course, I am!” Ink said. “We haven’t gone out for a nice dinner in months!”

“Are you saying that my cooking is shit?” Error teased. “Wow, okay. That’s the last time I make you dinner.”

Ink laughed brightly. “Nononono! I love your cooking, bubble-gum!” His breath ghosted warmly over the back of Error’s hand as he nuzzled it lovingly.

“Yeah, yeah…” Error said, flushing brightly and resisting the urge to yank his hand back from Ink’s grasp. “And I told you not to call me that!”

“Aww, why?” Ink said. “Do you prefer something else, sweet pea?”

“No!” Error cried as they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. “You _know_ which nickname I prefer.”

“Of course I do, _Ruru_.” Ink said as he unbuckled and stepped out of the car. “But there’s so many other cute things to call you!”

Error rolled his eyes and pulled his keys from ignition, opening his own door and climbing out. Ink met him with an outstretched hand, and they wandered into the restaurant together. Error severely hoped that any clamminess in his palms would be connected to the fact they had been holding hands the whole drive.

He had made a reservation, so Error wasn’t at all worried about them not getting a table. They were sat quickly, and Ink waved down a passing waitress, mumbling something to her before sitting down across from his lover. Error raised an eyebrow and shook off his coat. He eyed the hidden pocket on the inside of it and the barely visible shape of the square box that was hidden inside it. Deeming it hidden enough that Ink wouldn’t see it as it hung off the back of his chair, Error sat down. When they were both settled in, Ink reached across the table and intertwined their hands again, smiling incredibly softly.

“So, what was that about?” Error asked, gazing at Ink suspiciously.

Ink shrugged, smile widening. “Just getting us some drinks.”

“Mmmm…okay.”

“What, you don’t believe me?”

“Not really.” Error said with a squeeze to Ink’s hand. “I know that look in your eyes.”

Ink was momentarily stunned by the smile Error sent him, coupled with the way his light blue dress shirt made him look more tan in the light of the restaurant, and Ink had to make a conscious effort to _not_ melt at the sight.

Creators…his boyfriend was so s _tunning_.

Ink was pulled momentarily out of his admiring when the waitress returned and set down a bottle of champagne and two wine glasses. Error eyed the bottle suspiciously.

“It’s non-alcoholic.” Ink explained.

Error, although he had no problems with alcohol, was quite a bit of a lightweight as it turns out. His boyfriend could handle a glass and a bit, but then Error would get a bit rowdy, and eventually start crying, so they both decided that when they went places, nice places, Error didn’t drink alcohol. Not that it wasn’t funny for Ink to watch, but tonight he had something special planned.

Error poured them both a glass and they settled into quiet conversation, talking about everything and anything, laughing brightly and loudly without a care in the world. Ink talked about his workday, and Error interjected with bits from his own school day, but otherwise Error was content to just listen to Ink ramble. Their conversation only faded when their food arrived, and they dug in.

Error tried to eat, he really did, but his stomach was in knots. He finished half of his steak and pushed the remains to Ink, who raised a worried eyebrow at him.

“Not as hungry as I though I was.” Error said.

“Are you sure?” Ink asked.

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

“…You’re just trying to save room for dessert, aren’t you?” Ink teased.

“…Maybe.”

Ink bought his excuse, laughing brightly, and Error went back to taking casual sips from his glass and trying to appear as calm as possible. Itching for physical contact for the first time in his life, Error extended a leg out under the table to brush along Ink’s own. His boyfriend’s leg was bouncing, but Error chalked that up Ink’s excitement and happiness, and the fact that he could never really sit still.

When their plates had been cleared, Error felt a more intense wave of anxiety sweep over him as he fingered the small box in his jacket. Unconsciously, words that he had been hearing a lot from both his brother and Reaper echoed around in his head.

_Don’t stress out about it._

_Ink loves you._

So, Error took a deep breath and steeled himself, reaching across the table and gently taking Ink’s hands. Soft gray eyes met his stare and Ink smiled. Error felt his fear slowly start to diminish.

“Ink…” He started.

“Error.” Ink said.

“I…I’m really glad we moved in together.” Error said, suddenly unable to meet Ink’s gaze as he focused on their joined hands instead, heart in his throat.

“I’m really glad too.” Ink said with a squeeze of his hands.

“Honestly, I didn’t think I’d ever feel this comfortable with someone.” Error breathed. “I didn’t think anyone would ever want to stick around this long.”

“Error…”

“I…I’m so incredibly lucky to have you, you know? And I…love you so much.”

Error watched Ink’s cheeks redden and his smile brighten in response to his words and knew that if he tried to drag this on any longer he might end up killing himself with how fast his heart was beating. Slowly, he slipped a hand from Ink’s grasp and reached into his jacket.

“So…I’ve gotta…ask.” Error mumbled as he pulled the box from its hiding spot and rose from his seat. He walked around to Ink’s side of the table and, trembling, lowered himself to a knee and opened the box.

Inside, on a lush velvet pillow sat an elegantly crafted ring with a shimmering opal on it.

Ink stopped breathing.

“Will you…” Error said through a shaky breath. “Marry me?”

For one heart wrenching moment, Ink said nothing. Then, he burst out laughing, curling in on himself. Error bristled, seconds from bolting out of the restaurant or crying.

“What’s so funny?!” He demanded.

When Ink raised his head, his cheeks were wet and his eyes were shut, laughter still pouring from his lips. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to give a vocal explanation, Ink reached into the pocket of his own coat.

And produced a very similar small black box.

Error froze, brain processing as Ink slipped from his seat to kneel on the ground in front of Error, laughs evening out as he wrapped his arms around him.

“You jerk.” Ink said, voice bright and wet. “You beat me to it.”

Suddenly, the symbolism that lay in the small box Ink was still clutching caught up to Error and his chest flooded with a warmth so intense he could only gasp.

“You…you were going to…?” Error stumbled.

Ink nodded, smiling brilliantly at him as he opened the box to present his own selected ring to Error.

A thin golden band that looked as if it had been braided and a rectangular cut sapphire winked up at him, and Error laughed despite himself.

“So…I’m guessing that’s a ‘yes’?” Error said.

Ink pulled him back into a tight hug, voice wavering with emotion. “Of course, it’s a yes!”

Error laughed, but it broke halfway through into a sob of relief. He pulled his hands up to his face, even though one still clung to the ring box, and collapsed into Ink’s embrace. People nearby were cheering and laughing, but Error only allowed himself to focus on Ink and the feeling of his fear being slowly washed away to make room for _love_ and a bubbling excitement. Ink held him gladly for a moment before they both realised they should probably _get off the floor_ and actually _give each other their rings_. Pulling out of the embrace, Error wiped quickly at his eyes and then did the same to Ink’s cheeks, the other smiling the entire time. Error was smiling too, if he was being honest with himself. Together, they slipped on the engagement rings, both giving a little mental cheer when they fit properly, and staggered to their feet. Error let Ink pull him into a kiss before they separated and took their seats again.

Ink didn’t let go of his hand, running a finger over the golden band like it grounded him, and Error was content to let him do so for the rest of the evening.

From the back room, their waitress emerged, carrying a tray with two slices of rich chocolate cake plated on it. She sat them down on their table, congratulated the two of them, and left. Barely glancing at the multilayered slice, Ink slid his piece across the table to Error and smiled as his boyfriend…no… _fiancé’s_ eyes widened. Error raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’m not hungry.” Ink said, eyes sparkling with emotion. Error narrowed his eyes at him, but dug into the cake all the same.

He kind of deserved it after all the stress, and he really couldn’t say no to chocolate, or his future husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh this was so cute to write i can't with the dorks UwU  
> Hope you guys liked it! Comments and kudos are always lovely to see! <3  
> -Maggic


End file.
